The Missing Flame
by mandoswag
Summary: A few new students arrive at UA High School, one having a connection to Shoto Todoroki. Who are they and what is their secret history with All For One?
1. Chapter 1

Shoto walked down the empty school hallway. The sun had almost set, leaving a faint glow on the windows of the classrooms he passed. A shadow trailed behind him. It was just like his haunting past. It would never truly leave him. He continued to walk to the 1-A dorm, thinking.

"Shoto," a voice said.

He stopped, his eyes shifting to the side. A girl stood behind him.

"Do I know you?" he said coldly without turning.

Her voice quivered, and he could feel the tension in her voice. "I can't believe I finally got to meet you,"

Shoto turned. He stared into the eyes of a girl that looked like a mirror image of himself. All except for one thing. Her right eye was glowing a deep scarlet.

"Who…" Shoto never finished his question. He knew who she was, even though they had never met.

"I'm your sister, Shiho. I'm so happy… I finally got to meet you," she said smiling through tears.

* * *

"Wha…" Shoto was breathless. This couldn't be happening.

"Would you like to come with me so I can explain everything to you?" she said innocently.

Shoto stuttered. "Y-yeah. Right. An explanation would be wonderful,"

Shoto walked side by side with his sister. Twin? She looked just like him.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time, Shoto… I…"

Shoto looked as Shiho tried to contain her emotions.

"I'm so sorry I'm not real good at this… explanation… Mom gave birth to the both of us while Father was gone. I was able to use my quirk at birth, so she gave me up,"

Shoto swallowed. "...I'm sorry,"

Shiho smiled. "Don't be! I totally understand how much pain she was in too,"

It pained Shoto to see her smile. She showed no resentment towards their mother. No resentment towards anyone. Why?

"Did you know? Who you were…"

"Of course I knew. I looked just like you. Anyways… when I got older I got strong. Really strong. I wanted to be a hero, just like Dad,"

Shoto grimaced. A hero. Father wasn't a hero. He was a fake. A villain who acted like a hero. Shoto clenched his fists.

"But… my power isn't like father's… or yours. So he disgraced me. Said I'd never be a hero. That I'd only make a good villain,"

Shoto hated him. Hated his guts. "That-"

"Jeez Shoto! It's fine! I just want to prove him wrong. Will you help me?"

Shoto stopped at his sister's ignorance. Or was it forgiveness? She clearly hadn't forgotten…

Shiho plopped down on a bench, practically forcing Shoto down onto the seat as well.

"Alright! Your turn. I want to hear all about my baby brother's life!"

"...baby brother?"

"Yup! Mom told me I was first,"

"You've been seeing Mom?"

Shiho looked off into the distance. "Yeah. It's helped me a lot with all the dark stuff I let grow in my heart,"

Shiho looked at Shoto again this time with a different face.

"I don't remember, Shoto, when's our birthday again?"

Shoto stopped, then grinned. _She really is a free spirit…._

* * *

"Do you guys know who the new students are?" Kirishima asked.

"No, but I heard they got in without having to take an entrance exam and it's the middle of the year," Iida states waving his hands.

"They must be really strong," Izuku says quietly, continuing to mutter to himself.

Shinsou scowls as he looks down at his notebook. "...they didn't even have to work to get to the top… what a bunch of losers,"

Aizawa opens the door in his semi-dramatic fashion, looking as tired as ever.

"Good morning class… today we will be having four new students joining us,"

Shoto looks up as four students walk in. The first falls on her face. It was Shiho. Aizawa frowns at the floor as she bounds back up to her feet.

"This is Shiho… Athena… Denila… Arata and Hinata,"

"Hi everyone!" Shiho said smiling, without a care of how she looked earlier falling right on her face. Some gasped at the similarities between Shiho and Shoto. Shiho's right eye was now a bright blue compared to the night before.

"I'll be happy to learn with you all!" Shiho said. The rest of the group seemed a bit shy.

Shiho took a seat next to Shinsou, who looked slightly annoyed at her. Athena scowled. Her middle eastern features and name showed she was not Japanese. She took the seat next to Izuku who of course tried to introduce himself, ultimately failing. Denila's bunny ears bounced up and down as she sat next to Uraraka who was encapsulated in how cute she looked. Hinata and Arata took a slow seat next to Bakugo, who looked like he was ready to blow Hinata's head off.

* * *

"Today's training session will be simple. Take out Team A," Aizawa said sleepily. Class 1- A stood in the module training city inside the UA campus.

Tenya raises his hand. "Who is on Team A?"

Aizawa sighed. "Let me finish. Our newbies are on Team A. The rest of you are Team B. Only one team can win"

Izuku shuddered. "Don't you think that's unfair? It's five against twenty I-"

"In a fight, nothing is fair," Shiho said to Izuku's surprise. "Take the advantage when it is given to you, and never, _never_ underestimate your opponent,"

Aizawa nodded, and Izuku understood.

"Either way, this will be a good training exercise. Team A had the disadvantage of having less people while Team B has the disadvantage of not knowing the opponents quirks,"

The four new students seemed confident. "We won't lose Aizawa sensei," Shiho said.

"I won't either," Deku replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Shoto stood amongst the crowd of Team B. Team A was nowhere in sight, and Deku and Momo were still formulating a plan.

"Shoto," Momo said interrupting his thoughts. "Shiho's quirk is just like yours right?"

Shoto shook his head. "No… she told me her quirk was different from mine and Endeavor's…"

Deku began his muttering spree.

"Hey Deku! We're going to have to split up into teams got it! I'll beat up that clumsy girl in no time!" Bakugo yelled.

"Right!"

They had thirty seconds on the clock.

"We have time…" Deku said. "They would have to go on the defensive for this one… so they'll probably be hiding until we find them…"

"Start.." Aizawa muttered in the mike.

 _BAM!_ Deku turned to see Kacchan. His face was a sickly green.

"Defensive huh, Deku?" Deku heard Shiho say right behind him. "I'm sorry but… I'm not that predictable,"

* * *

Deku turned around immediately to use his shoot style, which Shiho easily dodged. Eijiro came from behind Shiho attacking with his fists. A large fist made of ice came out of her back, knocking him straight into a wall. It was Shoto's turn. Flames shot out from his left as ice from his right. He'd create an explosion right on top of her. Deku jumped far out of the way. Shiho only smiled as Shoto neared her.

Then, a portal opened. It was a door shaped portal. Shoto couldn't stop the momentum of his hands, as he slipped through the portal obliterating who knows what. The fire and ice combine to make a deadly explosion… right on top of Deku.

* * *

Shinsou cursed as he saw Shoto take down Deku. As Shoto stood there looking surprised, the young girl Denali sprinkled what looked like flour all over him, putting him in some sort of trance. Bakugo was already on the ground puking, which was disgusting enough. _They've already taken out the top three,_ he thought.

"Shinsou, am I correct?"

"Yeah… can you remind me of your name again?"

 _Shiho,_ she said in his mind.

"How are you doing that?" he asked slightly annoyed.

… _are you angry because I have a powerful quirk?_

Shinsou stopped. _Yeah. You didn't even have to work to get into UA hero course. I had to sweat my butt off just to be here._

Shiho smiled. _Then show me. Show me what you can do._

"If you'd just answer my question than I'd be happy to,"

 _No. Fight me._ She said with a smile. Her bright blue eye turned into a deep scarlet.

Shinsou grabbed the strands of his scarf. He knew little to nothing about her quirk so this was going to be hard. Surprisingly, Shiho let him come without even showing her quirk. Hitoshi ran at her full speed, throwing the alloy-woven cloth at her. She dodged all of them easily. Shinsou grinned. She had left an opening. Shiho let out a small groan as he punched the right side of her chest. Shinsou watched as she rolled back a few feet, slowly standing to her feet. She was still smiling, this time her eye glowing bright red.

 _You saw through my moves… impressive._

"You're not so powerful now are you?" he replied with a grin.

 _Would you like to see my quirk?_

Shinsou shuddered. _I'm good?..._

 _Well I haven't-_

Shiho frowned and looked to the buildings at the right.

 _So the telepath is near the center of the city,_ Shinsou thought.

His thoughts were cut off as ice twirled around his body like vines strangling prey. The ice was so heavy… and cold. Unnaturally cold. Shinsou knelt to the ground.

Shiho walked up to Shinsou untwining the vines then freezing his legs.

"Shinsou!" Uraraka yelled. She was followed by Iida.

Shiho held a glowing key in her hand. She jumped holding out her hand. A portal shaped like a door came out upside down as Athena grasped Shiho's hand then pulled her inside.

"We'll get you out of here-"

"No!" Shinsou yelled. "Get to the center of the city! Their telepath is there. They're most likely going to regroup there,"

Uraraka nodded as she got on Iida's back as they raced off to the center.

* * *

Aizawa smiled, near laughing.

"Did they all fall for it?" he said to All Might who watched the scene unfold. Every dot from team B were moving towards the center.

Aizawa shook his head. "When you recommended these four I thought they were untrained kids like Midoriya, but… they're good enough to be pros. Not to mention their teamwork. They were able to take out the top 3 in a matter of seconds… now they're luring them all to the center. I'm excited to see what they do,"

* * *

"Eh! Kirishima!" Uraraka said as they passed the red haired boy lying on the ground puking up his lunch.

"There's no time we need to go!"

They neared the open square at the center. The rest of 1-A had rushed there.

"Something feels off…"Momo muttered.

Tsui shrugged. "At least we could regroup and figure out what to do next,"

Iida pointed right in front of them. "What is that?"

A huge ice looking balloon floated in front of them.

"Oh no!" Momo said her eyes widened.

But it was too late. An ice arrow pierced the balloon as it sprayed a pink sparkly substance all over 1-A.

"What is this… sprinkles… hehe…" Iida said.

The worst had happened. Team B had been beaten by pink sprinkles.

* * *

"I found you!" Bakugo yelled at Arata. His jet black hair contrasted with his pale blue eyes. Arata was well hidden on the top floor of a building on the outskirts of the city.

Bakugo attacked without mercy. Arata, frightened, threw a small ice ball at him. A net sprouted open and trapped Bakugo to the floor. Bakugo tried blasting the cold ice off his body.

"That won't work. Shiho gave us some of her unbreakable ice,"

Bakugo stopped, as he turned his attention to the floor. He slammed his hand into the ground, so that the whole top floor collapsed. Arata fell, a bit caught off guard.

 _POOF!_

Arata looked out the window to a puff of pink sprinkles in the middle of the city.

"Hey! Pay attention to me!" Bakugo yelled as he pinned Arata to the ground. His hand gripped Arata's face. Sweat dripped down Arata's chin. Bakugo's hand glowed red. Arata muttered a word of prayer as he gripped a golden key.

Then, a club came out of a door that appeared out of nowhere. It knocked him out cold.

"Sorry for being late Arata," Shiho said as she stepped through to portal after Athena. Athena blew the short bangs out of her face as she retrieved a key from the small bag on her belt.

"Yup… that was a little too close for comfort Shiho. But it worked, so I'm not complaining," Athena said as she swished the key through the air. A door appeared, and Athena opened it. Denila and Hinata stepped through the door.

"D-did it work?" Denila said shyly.

Shiho held up one finger as Aizawa's voice came on the loudspeakers.

"Team A wins. You can come to the command center now… as for Team B… come as soon as you can move,"

"I hope I didn't hurt them too badly," Denila said her bunny ears lowering.

"Nonsense Denila! You did great!" Athena said putting her arm around her shoulder. "Besides, if you did hurt them, good for you. Do you see that guy right there?" she said pointing to Bakugo. "I clubbed him in the face. And it-was- amazing,"

Shiho hit Athena in the head. "You're scaring the poor girl Athena… but I have to agree. I don't think you've ever put that many people in that goofy trance before. And I liked the pink sprinkles,"

Shiho moves on to Athena. "And Athena,"

"Yes, dear," Athena said with a grin.

Shiho rolled her eyes. "Good job, as always. Your decisiveness in the midst of battle was quick. But try to be a bit faster when I call for help,"

"Of course, your highness," she said bowing.

"And Hinata! People were throwing up their lunches all over the place. You were great out there. Just try not rely on your quirk too much in a fight,"

"Right," he said.

"Arata… we wouldn't have been able to do this without you. So be proud. You were great!" Shiho said with a smile.

Arata rubbed the back of his head. "If Bakugo has found out and told everyone I was here it could have ruined our plan,"

Shiho grabbed his shoulders. "But it worked didn't it? You were even able to connect me to Shinso from that far of a distance! I think it's a new record,"

Athena nodded and Denila jumped.

"I'm so glad we have our very own telepath," Denila muttered.

"Let's be honest though… if you used your right side you would've have obliterated the entire class in a matter of seconds," Athena said to Shiho.

"Yeah… it's a bummer your dad is such a jerk," Hinata said folding his arms.

"He has his reasons,"

"TEAM A! REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER!" Aizawa yelled sounding quite annoyed.

Athena held up a gold key, swishing it and opening a door to a closet. It was filled with what seemed like millions of silver keys. Athena dug around a bit until she found what she was looking for.

"Be… right there," she said swishing the silver key, opening another door while simultaneously closing the other. The closet disappeared.

"Coming, Aizawa sensei!" Shiho yelled as she tripped over Bakugou's arm.


	3. Chapter 3

"I've never been so humiliated in my life…" Kirishima muttered.

The others groaned as they entered. Deku was pretty badly injured so he didn't make it to the meeting.

"So… what did you learn?" Aizawa asked. All Might looked on.

Momo put a hand behind her neck.

"Go ahead Momo," Aizawa said.

"They're actions weren't textbook actions, everything they did was unexpected, even though we didn't know their quirks. They shouldn't have won,"

"Then how did they?"

Uraraka raised her hand.

"Go ahead Uraraka,"

"They had excellent teamwork. It seemed to me that Shiho was something like their leader,"

Aizawa nodded. "From what I could gather, their minds were connected through Arata, the telepath. Shi's plan was simple. Take out the three top students without them having time to analyze their quirks. Then lure the rest of Team B to the center of the city. Denila and Shiho made an ice bubble filled with sprinkles. Though I'm still not sure what good trance she put you guys in… anyways, you guys suck for not being able to take out a couple new students. Denila's barely ten and yet she was able to put all of you in a trance. I can't believe all of you fell for that… it's just embarrassing,"

Bakugo scowled. "I figured out where they were. It's just the rest of you had moved to the center for some reason!"

"Maybe if you had better teamwork someone would have followed you," Shoto said.

That was when Bakugo started yelling and everyone started groaning.

* * *

The others in class 1-A dragged their feet as they made their way back to the dorm. They all felt like losers. Shoto seemed to be the only one who was intrigued by Shi's quirk. Throughout the battle she never used her right side. Their father's side. He wondered if it was because of how much she hated father. _No._ he thought. _That's not it… she doesn't show any hate towards him…_

"Kacchan! Uraraka! How did you guys do?!" Deku yelled as he ran towards his class. Everyone groaned.

"We got swept," Uraraka said as Bakugo scowled.

"So they really are powerful…" Deku said as he went off to mutter and mutter as he walked.

"Shinsou actually landed a bit on Shiho though,"

Shinsou frowned. "She was just playing with me,"

"Yeah… but did you see her eye when she was fighting you? It was glowing red,"

Shoto stopped. It was doing that when he first talked to his sister.

"Yeah," Shinsou said quietly. He seemed to be thinking.

"Shoto… what exactly is your sister's quirk?" Tsui asked.

"I… still don't know. I've known her just as long as you have,"

Deku nodded. "Just from barely watching her, it looks like she can change the properties of her ice, sometimes even making it into a floatable object, like a balloon. As far as her fire side…"

Deku stepped into the dorm after Iida.

"Hey everyone!" Shiho said waving at them.

"What is that glorious smell…" Momo muttered. Everyone's mouths dripped as they took in the smell of baked goods into their nostrils.

"Oh! Denila made cupcakes for everyone. We thought maybe it would be a good way to start off as friends,"

"Friends!" Deku exclaimed.

"Friends?" Shinsou and Bakugo said.

"Food!" Everyone rose yelled as they grabbed the cupcakes with pink sprinkles.

"Are they even… are they okay?"

All the girls in the room clung to Denila.

"I call her first…" Uraraka muttered as Momo hit her in the head.

"She's mine!"

"Tch... " Athena scowled. "I'm going to sleep,"

Shiho looked at Athena with her caring eyes. "Athena…"  
Athena grabbed a cupcake having a slight rebellious look in her eyes.

"As long as you say 'I do' after this is finished,"

Shiho sighed. "You're so weird Athena,"  
"See you in the morning," she growled as she headed to the elevator.

Shiho watched as she left the room. Shoto and Deku seemed a bit confused.

"Sorry about that… Athena's not really the sociable type. She's a bit rough around the edges, but she's a good person,"

Shoto stared at his right hand. "I think I understand that firsthand," he said quietly.

"She'll come out of her shell. I'll make sure of it!" Izuku said cheerfully.

Shiho looked at Izuku like he was an old friend. She shook her head.

"I watched you all at the UA festival! I wished I could've seen more today, but for the sake of winning I couldn't. How is your quirk coming along?"  
Izuku jumped a little, wondering why she asked specifically about his quirk.

"Uh.. good. I just figured out I had my quirk just a year ago so…"  
"Yeah. I know. I'm glad someone like you has it," she said knowingly.

Izuku narrowed his eyes. _Does she know? Change the topic!_

"What about your quirk? Are you half-cold half-hot like Todo- er- Shoto?"

Shiho tilted her head. "Sort of… I can make my ice have different properties though. My special ice, I call impenetrable ice, comes straight from my muscle fibers. I can retract the ice back into my body, but if I lose it, I lose a significant amount of muscle,"  
"...and what about your right side?" Shoto asked. He was curious about why she wasn't using her flames.

"My flames aren't anything like your flames or Endeavor's. Father asked me not to use them, so I won't,"  
Shoto scowled. "And I thought he had changed,"  
Shiho smiled and shook her head. "I'm completely fine with it! My flames are hard to control anyways, and even though I might not be as powerful I can still become a hero with my ice!"

"What is Athena's quirk?"

Shiho smiled. "Athena is much more powerful than I am… I really wouldn't pick a fight with her…."

Izuku watched as Shi's smile turned into a pouty face.

"...what's wrong?"  
"Oh… it's just, now that I think about it, I probably shouldn't tell you about her quirk,"

"But it's a teleportation quirk, isn't it? Those are super rare!"  
Shiho scowled and glanced down like she was talking to someone else. "...shut up," she muttered.

"I'm sorry- I probably shouldn't say anymore-"  
"No! Sorry! That wasn't you… I was thinking about someone else. Athena's just super sensitive about her powers and all,"

Shoto pulled a hand through his hair. "Are you and Athena close?"

"Well… we grew up together. I can't remember a day when we weren't together. She's been trying to marry me since we were five,"

"Will you?" both of them asked.

"What?! No!" Shiho sighed. "She's just a bit stubborn sometimes,"  
Izuku stopped. "Oh.. Shi, why do you want to be a hero?"

Shiho looked at Izuku, her eye glowing a deep scarlet. "I want to save the ones who need to be saved. And that maybe one day, I may become a burning ember inside everyone's hearts. I'll be the one who makes sure they keep on smiling. In other words… I want to be like my hero,"

"Your hero is All Might too!" Izuku said excitedly.

"No… my hero was human. He was weak. Yet stronger than anyone I've ever met,"

"Who was he?"  
Shiho looked down. "You wouldn't know him, but he was like a father to me and Athena. Actually.." she said straight at Deku. "You remind me a lot of him,"

Izuku's eyes Shimmered. "Really?"

"Yeah. You have the same heart. I'm glad,"  
Shoto seemed saddened. His eyes glanced off into the distance. "I wish I could've known you… this whole time,"  
Shiho grabbed his hand. "We're here together now! Let's make the most of it. What's your favorite food?"

"Soba. Not the hot kind though,"  
"Soba's my favorite too!" she said frowning. "I like the hot soba…"  
"Too brothy for my taste…"  
Shiho pointed a finger at Shoto. "You're wrong. Hot soba steams up into your face… it's so satisfying,"  
"That has nothing to do with taste…"

Their conversation continued. Izuku smiled as he saw a small upward tilt of mouth in Shoto. It was the first time he had ever seen him happy. The rest of class 1-A seemed to be getting along with Denila, Arata, and Hinata. Izuku found Bakugo staring at Shiho, then looking away and scowling. The only ones missing were Athena and Shinsou.


	4. Chapter 4

Shiho waited until late in the night. _Good… she's asleep,_ Shiho thought. She slipped out of the building in her thin t-Shirt and shorts. The wind made the air slightly chilly, which Shiho liked. Her mom loved the cold. She walked down the path, exploring the UA campus. But that wasn't why she was still outside. Shiho ducked behind a building as a camera swerved over the place she was hiding. With a quick twirl of her left hand, she covered the lense in a thin layer of ice. She found her way to a small patch of trees. White pieces of fabric covered them, along with a groaning Shinsou beneath a maple tree.

"Good morning," she said playfully. "I assume you slept well,"

"Just as well as the last five days," he replied from the ground.

She grabbed one of the binding cloths. "Is this Aizawa's binding cloth?"  
"Yeah. What of it?"

She plopped herself next to Shinsou. "Aizawa's like your mentor then, huh,"

"Why are you here?" Shinsou said sitting up.

Shiho frowned. "I brought you a cupcake," she said holding it up.

"I'm not hungry,"

"These are Denila's cupcakes. They regenerate lost energy, along with restoring your quirks to their healthy state,"

Shinsou looked at the cupcake longingly, then sighed taking it from her hand.

"That's not actually why I'm here though… I wanted to congratulate you,"

Shinsou glanced sideways from a mouthful of his cupcake.

"You were the only one to actually land a hit on me today,"

"...are you seriously mounting yourself on a pedestal right now?"

Shiho shook her head. "You have no idea how hard I had to work to control just part of my quirk…"

"At least you have a strong quirk,"

Her eyes narrowed. "There are drawbacks to having a strong quirk,"

Shinsou scowled. "You don't know what it's like,"

They sat in silence for the next couple moments. Shiho stood grabbing a few of the binding cloths off of the tree. She arranged them like a scarf around her neck. Then with one swift motion she grabbed the cupcake out of Shinsou's hand with the binding cloth.

"Hey- wait a second… how are you?"

Shiho looked at the cloth. "I've memorized the chemical makeup of this binding cloth. It comes in handy because I can usually replicate it using my ice,"

She looked at Shinsou. "The only way you can master the binding cloth is if you become as agile and flexible as it. You have to move like it's a part of you,"

 _This girl is crazy…_ Shinsou thought.

"There's more to me than just my quirk," she stated as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Are you reading my thoughts?"

"Nope. I can read your emotions pretty easily though,"

Shinsou sighed. "At least give me back my cupcake,"

"Take it from me,"

"I'm sorry?"

Shiho just smiled knowing he wanted to elicit a response. Shinsou ducked into the trees just as the binding cloth was thrown straight at him.

"Hey! Students aren't supposed to be out this late at night, Shi," he said in Aizawa's voice. But Shiho wasn't fooled. She attacked without mercy. Just as Shinsou dodged being pulled in by the binding cloth, Shiho used her left fist to suckerpunch him. _Come on! Think Shinso!_ He thought. _That was my move!_

HitoShiho stopped. _My move…_

Shinsou put his thoughts together as she winded her cloth back once again, this time charging. His feet were put in a stance, and he was locked on the target. _Got her!_ He thought. Just as she came he moved to the side, grabbing the binding cloths on her neck and pinning her to the ground. Shiho didn't struggle underneath him, but instead held up his cupcake. Shinsou's face was just inches away from hers. He instantly got up rubbing the back of his neck. Shiho sat up quickly.

"You were fighting like me, weren't you?" Shinsou asked after taking back his cupcake.

Shiho smiled. "I'm glad you caught on so quickly. Anyways… what did you learn?"  
"There are flaws with my fighting style… and pretty much anyone can see them,"

Shiho nodded. "Which can be fixed. What I'm more worried about is how your fighting style is still too much like Aizawa's. You need to create something that fits you,"

"Right," he said. His eyes looked down. He knew without a doubt he would never be able to catch up with someone like her.

"You're going to become a great hero, Shinsou-kun. I know you will,"

Shinsou's heart raced. When was the last time… he heard someone say that? Her eyes said: _I believe in you._

"You can call me Hitoshi," he said quietly.

Shiho smiled, her right eye glowing red. "Alright, Hitoshi. Let's be friends,"

* * *

Shinsou and Shiho talked late into the night and even into the morning hours.

"Why does your eye glow red like that?"  
Shiho laughed. "I'm so glad you asked. Most people just stare at me and I know they're thinking it. My right eye turns red when I have strong emotions… so that can be anything ranging from anger to happiness,"

"Interesting," Hitoshi stated.

Shiho suddenly stood up. Her eyes seemed to quiver. "I have to go…" she said quietly.

"O-okay," Hitoshi stuttered. "See you in the morning,"

But she had already up and ran to the 1-A dorm.

* * *

Shiho slipped in the building. She could hear Aizawa's footsteps, and Athena as she tried to slow him down. She ran down the hallway, deciding to take the stair up to her room. She hopped up the stairs and jumped over the last few. Shiho slipped into her room and jumped into her bed. A few minutes later, Aizawa opened her door. Shiho sprawled herself onto the bed, so that she looked like she was actually sleeping. He left, closing the door as she sighed heavily.

"Sorry sorry…" she muttered.

* * *

 _The next morning…_

Shoto rolled out of bed. He rubbed his eyes already tired. As he got ready, he noticed something strange outside his window. A giant mass of ice poked out of the trees. His eyes widened, as he quickly got dressed and ran out the door. A few students had gathered at the foot of the giant structure, and Shoto jumped beside Deku.

"What's happening?" he asked.

Deku pointed up near to the top of the ice hill. Athena and Shiho raced up to the top. A flag made of ice waved in the wind.

"...are they wearing weights?"

"Yeah! But they are seriously fast… and they haven't used their quirks either!"

Shoto shook his head. "How long have they been at it?"  
"Probably since daybreak! They're incredible!"  
Shoto smiled. "For someone so clumsy, I'm surprised how fast Shiho can run on ice,"

Athena and Shiho came from opposite sides, each running to the fifteen foot wall of ice. They both jumped at the same time, their hands reaching to the edge of the wall. Athena's hand grasped the edge, but Shiho was just a few centimeters off. Athena pulled herself over and grabbed the flag.

"I win," Athena said looking down at Shiho who huffed at the bottom.  
"Haha! It's way too early…" she said putting a hand over her face.

Athena smiled and opened a door beneath her as Shiho fell out a few feet above the ground. Athena was there in an instant to catch her.

Shiho sighed. "Do you always have to do that?"

"Of course, my dear,"

Deku was about to explode. "That was incredible! You guys are so fast!"  
"Yeah?" Athena said once again scowling.

The students surrounding Athena and Shiho started to dissipate.

"Thanks! I- didn't know you were watching," Shiho said jumping out of Athena's arms.

"We have about five minutes before class… Iida's probably gonna be upset if you're late, even though you're new,"

Shiho frowned. "Five minutes? Did we get slower?" she asked Athena.

Athena nodded. "I didn't get slower, you did. I was just staying by you till the very last minute,"

"You've gotta be kidding me!"  
"That's what you get for staying up late,"

Shoto raised his hand. "You've got a bigger problem. That…" he said pointing to the giant ice structure.

"Not a problem," she said putting her right hand to the ice as it quickly turned to ashes.

Deku and Shoto stared at Shiho with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"What?"

Athena quietly said, "You just used your right side,"  
"Oh crap! Did I really? Gosh, I'm so clumsy sometimes…" she said putting her hand over her right eye. She stopped lifting her head, took a deep breath, and smiled. "It's okay. I won't do it again," she said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Shoto slouched his back as he made his way back to the dorms. There was one thing that bothered him about Shiho's "flames". He didn't even know if he could call them that. He saw no spark, no sign of light from her right side. Just ashes.

"Shoto!" Shiho said running down the hallway. She stopped and nearly tripped over herself again, catching herself at the last moment.

"Yes, Shiho?" he said turning his head.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to come to watch me at the Hero Licensing exam. I'm a bit nervous… but I think I'd like you there,"

Shoto smiled. "I'd love to. But… we might have school,"  
"Oh! That's no problem! I've already arranged that with Aizawa and All Might. All Might's going to come with us instead of Aizawa sensei,"  
"All Might! You just got here, how do you know such a famous hero already?"

Shiho looked down making her thinking face. "I talk a lot I think, "

* * *

Shoto could feel Shiho's aura of brightness shining to everyone right before the hero exam. It painfully reminded him of a previous licensing exam with Inasa, the idiot who kept yabbing on about passion. All Might smiled at her undimmed optimism. Her tight blue suit looked good on her. Her left arm was exposed, Shoto thought for her unbreakable ice. Holes lined down her leg and left side as well. A white cape flowed off her shoulders. Her red and white hair was tied up into a ponytail. She looked like a real hero. Athen, on the other hand,d looked more like a warrioress. She wore armor, with a Cercelee cross over her chest. Hirata wore a black cloak, and Arata wore his regular white gloves and red overcoat. Denila just decided to wear what she normally wear, though her bunny ears would make her stand out anyways.

Shoto already knew they would do much better than he did. They stepped out of the van, Shiho jumping out first.

"Alright everyone! Let's go get that Hero License!" she said throwing a fist into the air.

Shoto turned hearing a few cheers as a crowd began to form behind them. The crowd following the large man neared them.

"Shiho!" he growled. He stood in front of her crossing his arms.

"It's Endeavor's daughter!" some people muttered.

Shoto made eye-contact with his father. His cold blue eyes penetrated him, and he didn't know what to feel.

"Don't use it," he said bumping into Shiho's shoulder as he walked past. "...and maybe one day I'll cheer you on,"

She smiled as she turned to her father. "Right! I'll do my best!"

The crowd followed Endeavor into the building where he waved them off.

All Might put a hand on Shiho's shoulder. "He means well I'm sure," he said before he chased after him.

Shiho's face glowed. "Did you hear that Shoto! Dad said he might cheer me on! And he's here too!"

Shoto stared. He couldn't smile no matter how happy she was. It just felt wrong.

"Hey… you're Endeavor's daughter, right?" a taller kid with glasses said. His eyes were a dull purple, kind of like Shinsou's.  
"Yeah! My name's Shiho,"  
He scowled. "I was just wondering- Shiho- why Endeavor acts so cold to his own daughter, even making sure that no one found out about you till now,"

Shoto stepped forward, but Shiho shot her arm out blocking him. Athena and the others stood behind watching the scene unfold. Shoto looked at them out of the corner of his eye. He realized they had faith in how she would handle the situation.

"Just a mistake is all. He didn't know I existed until just a few months ago. As you can imagine that would be hard,"

"Of course," he said leaning in to whisper into her ear. "But I heard a rumor that Endeavor doesn't even want you to be a hero,"

He stood up straight, pushing up his glasses. "I think it's because you're weak. Just like your brother,"

Shiho shrugged. "Maybe I am weak. But my brother isn't. Shoto's strong,"  
He chuckled a bit as a smirk played his lips. "Whatever you say. My name's Omata Rin," he said holding out his hand.

"I'd rather not," Shiho said with a smile. "It was nice meeting you!"

His grin faded, as he took back his hand and walked away.

Shiho sighed. "I think his quirk unveils secrets or something… I know dad will never mention anything about me to anyone who asks him… let alone a stranger,"

"So you think…" Shoto started.  
"It works by physical contact. Whoever he touches he can unveil their secrets. It's a pretty useful quirk,"

"It's a pretty dirty one too," Athena growled. "Let's beat him up in the exam today,"  
"Athena! We're not going to beat up anyone today. We are going to get our license,"

Shoto looked down. "Athena… don't let your emotions get in the way during this… I know this firsthand. You don't want to end up failing like I did,"

Shiho put a hand on his shoulder. "None of us are going to fail. Right guys!"

A chorus of "Yeah!" and "Of course!" and also a "sure" said.

…

"Alright… since this is the second test, most of you are the failures who couldn't pass the first time… well here's your second chance,"

Shiho scanned the room at the faces of the other contestants. They seemed to act a little down, like even though they were getting a second chance it was still hopeless.

"Don't expect this exam to be easy though. It could be harder than the last one. And passing this exam will still be less than 10% of this group. Remember, all of you were the ninety percent that failed the last time. This will not be a simple fight,"

The whole crowd grumbled at this remark.

"Alright… meh meh you guys already know the rules,'

Shiho frowned. If Shoto hadn't told them what to expect they would've been screwed.

"The first test is going to be slightly different. Each of you will have three flags on this belt here," he said holding up a thick black belt with white ribbons hanging off them. "Your goal is to take three of these off of other people while guarding your own flags. If you lose all of them, you will not proceed to the final stage. If you get three however, you are cleared, and can head to the waiting room," he said sleepily.

…

Shiho looked outside the top of a building. This would be a perfect place for Arata. His mental capacity increased with altitude, so the tallest building would have to suffice. Arata was crouched beside Denila, stuffing food down his face. Shiho drank Denila's iced coffee, which was glorious, and brought her quirk capability up to about 150%. She ran up the stairs to find Athena, bringing another cup of coffee with her.  
"Do you know how each place looks?" Shiho asked.

Athena nodded. "As long as I can visually picture the place I can go there. Thanks to this tall building I can see basically everything in this modular city. But I can't go to a very specific place though. I'll probably need to use my gold keys more,"

Shiho nodded. Even Athena's quirk had limitations. As long as she could picture a place, she could go there. But if she couldn't, she wouldn't be able to make a portal there. Her gold keys, however, let her go to wherever a specific person was.

"We'll need to get moving then, she said as they bounded down the stairs. "Hinata! Arata will stay with you as protection, got it?"

"Right," he replied.

"Athena, Denila, and I will go out into the city. If you need help, we'll come,"  
Hinata stood. "I'd have to say the same about you. Stay safe out there,"  
"Right. We'll get you as soon as we've captured some people for you,"  
Arata frowned. "Don't get hurt out there. I can sense a lot of hate towards you especially Shiho,"

"I'll be fine as long as I have you guys," she said smiling. She formed a fist and held it over her heart. The rest of them did as well. "Good luck everyone,"

With that, they headed out onto the battlefield.


	6. Chapter 6

"She seems to be very close to her friends," All Might said to Endeavor.

"Yeah," he said leaning backwards.

"She's also not at all like you,"

"Of course she isn't. She wasn't raised by me,"

All Might sighed. "You're lucky you have a daughter like her. She looks up to you,"

Endeavor growled. "Stop,"  
All Might stuttered. "Eh- stop what?"  
"You're trying to guilt trip me right now. So I'm asking you to stop. There are things you wouldn't understand about her power,"

"Power? She's your daughter. It must be something like yours,"

He scowled, giving no response.

* * *

Denila was placed in between Athena and Shiho. Things seemed to be going well so far. No one had decided to attack them yet. They walked slowly through the warehouses looking for people. Everything was silent. _CRACK!_ Athena formed a portal beneath them as they fell onto the top of a building. Shiho looked down. The ground was covered in hundreds of tiny ninja stars.

"Shiho!" Athena yelled.

She turned just in time to see the hand of the boy with glasses, Rin. _Make a portal!_ she thought to Athena as she dodged his hand just in time. Athena opened one quickly.

"There aren't many places to escape here, Athena," he said as he desperately tried to grab Shiho again. Shiho made a simple ice pole hitting him hard in the back.

"That portal wasn't meant for me," she said as the force threw him through the portal. He almost landed on the ninja stars when a short blonde girl squealed and made them disappear.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled. Two of his flags were missing. They were stuck to Shiho's ice pole.

"Two down, one to go," she said.

"Shiho…" Athena muttered as Denila backed up behind her. "I can't make my portals,"

There were about twenty people surrounding them.

"...there must be some invisible barrier we can't see right now,"

"That's correct," Rin said pushing his glasses up. "That is Creed's quirk: Cloak. Right now no one can see you, or us. We can do anything we want to do here. Including eliminating you,"  
Athena scowled and Denila whimpered. Shiho held her hand.

"I guess we'll just have to beat all of you then," Athena grumbled.

* * *

"I'm not hearing from them," Arata said pacing.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Trust their strength, Arata," Hinata replied.

Sweat dripped down his face. "I'm… so nervous,"

"You'll be fine, Arata. We've been through these types of things before,"  
Arata sighed, taking a seat. "You're right," he said quietly.

A few moments went by as the two sat in silence.

"Do you hear that?" Arata said standing.

Hinata put a finger to his lips as they hid in the ventilation ducts from the ceiling. Footsteps approached.

"Oh! Such a nice view!" a girl said waving her arms. Three tall lanky boys followed her, each wearing masks. She pushed her blue hair over her shoulder as she commanded each of the boys to bring up all the equipment. Taking out a large case containing a sniper, she began to assemble the pieces.

 _Now's our chance!_ Hinata thought to Arata.

 _Not yet… I want to see what she can do._

The two watched as she put an earpiece in her ear.

 _Are they even allowed to have stuff like that?_ Hinata asked.

 _Not that I know of… something seems a bit sketchy here._

The blue-haired girl pointed the sniper down into the street. "Alright, erm what's your name? … Ah right! You want me to paralyze the man you're following, correct? You're the measely looking one with a weird scarf, right?... I wasn't being mean? I'm just stating the obvious. Of course, I'll get him for you, you gave me plenty of money for that…."  
 _She's making a profit out of this?_ Arata asked dumbfounded.

… _so people taking the exam can pay her to pass the first test… this is sick,_ Hinata replied.

"Um… ma'am. I'm sorry to ask but where are we going to find people to get our flags?"

A small noise was heard. The girl held out a handgun, as the boy was frozen to the ground.

"Impatient," she said darkly. "You two can take one of his flags if you like,"

The other two lanky boys grabbed a flag quickly as the girl grabbed the last. They were definitely afraid.

 _...I see,_ Arata thought. _I have a plan._

* * *

Shoto sat next to Ms. Joke, something he was a little uncomfortable to do. He guessed it would be better than sitting next to All Might while he talked to his father.

"Oi! Where'd they go?" Ms. Joke asked scanning from camera to camera. "I can't find your sister,"

Shoto looked at all the screens. He didn't see anyone from U.A. His sister had disappeared.

"This isn't one of your jokes is it?"  
"For once- no,"

Shoto shuddered. There was another person he couldn't find. Omata Rin.

* * *

Shiho scowled. _I can't let him know…_ she shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking about this.

 _Just disintegrate them, idiot._ Another voice chimed. _No one's watching..._

"Shut up!" she said grabbing her head. Athena's voice wasn't there in her head to calm her down. Denila looked at her, worried.

"Shiho…. Remember," Athena said quietly.

Shiho took deep breaths and gulped down air. "Right,"

"Get them!" Rin yelled.

All of them came at once with everything they had. None of them held back. They weren't trying to disqualify them, they were trying to kill them.

"You decided to hide us… it's your fault for what happens next," Athena said darkly. Her arm extended, blue electricity circled her body. Two horns protruded out of her forehead. "Fall, "

* * *

Arata and Hinata jumped down from the ventilation in the ceiling.

"Ah… boys we have visitors. Would you like to take care of them for me?" the blue-haired girl said without turning.

"Yes, ma'am," they replied. The two of them seemed to come together, to create a giant sand monster.

Arata threw one of the capture nets at him but it just flew straight through him.

 _I don't think I'll be able to make this one sick,_ Hinata thought to Arata.

 _Yeah. We'll just have to improvise,_ he thought. Arata ran and slid beneath the monster dodging the girl who paid no attention to them and headed down the stairs. Hinata and the sand monster followed. Hinata blocked the door.

"Arata!" he yelled as he dodged the sand slipping in from underneath the door.  
Arata found a tank of water and thanked whoever decided to put it there.

"OPEN IT!" he yelled to Hinata who immediately jumped a good distance away as the door crashed open. Arata did his best to drench the sand monster in water. Unfortunately he wasn't as strong as Shiho or Athena. The sand monster only got partially wet, but it started to slow it's steps. As it slowly made it's way to Arata, Hinata hit it in the head with the leg of a table.

"I hit someone!" he yelled. _Its head is its weak point._

Arata nodded as he ran grabbing another water jug. He only had one shot at this. Hinata took off his gloves revealing his sickly pale hands. Arata threw the water all over the sand monster's head, revealing two heads, one of which seemed to be knocked out.

"Gotcha!" Hinata said as he grabbed the two heads, pushing them away from each other. The two lanky boys laid on the ground holding their mouths as their faces turned green.

"Alright!" Arata yelled, but he heard no response from Hinata.

 _She got me…_ he heard Hinata think.

Arata turned to see the blue-haired girl holding up a gun. Hinata was frozen to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Shiho watched as the entire crowd of people fell to the ground. They weren't screaming but rather groaning, as if they were in pain. Their eyes screamed for mercy. They were all afraid. This was Athena's hidden quirk: Fear. Athena, Shiho, and Denila gathered their flags.

"Athena! We really shouldn't use-"

"They'll be fine," Athena said with a wicked smile. "They were trying to kill us anyways,"  
"Athena…" Denila muttered. "You're making me scared,"  
 _BANG!_

"What the-" Shiho said looking down at Denila, a bullet wound had pierced her stomach.

"NILA!" Athena yelled.

Shiho caught Denila, the use of words leaving her. She was angry. A girl had her gun pointed at her, her arm shaking violently.

"People like you… shouldn't be heroes,"

 _Kill them, Shiho._

"Shiho! We need to get back now! The barrier's down!" Athena opened a portal and pushed Shiho through.

* * *

All Might stood on his feet. "She… she shot Denila!"

Endeavor scowled. "It must be the girl's gut reaction… she looks afraid. Damn… all of them do. I wonder what that girl Athena did to them,"

All Might walked out. "I need to see how she is doing. The fact that we couldn't see anything till the last second disturbs me…"

* * *

Arata scowled. _Someone shot Denila. Shiho's having a mental breakdown. And right now I'm stuck in this situation._ Arata took a deep breath. The girl's finger was on the trigger of her gun.

"You don't have to worry about him. The effects only last from ten to fifteen minutes. Unfortunately, you're in my way right now, so if you'll just excuse me, I'll need to paralyze you just for a little bit,"

Arata voice deepened. "You all can come out now,"

The girl gasped as black ghosts crept out of Arata's cloak. Arata put a hood over his face, shielding his eyes. Soon there were enough ghosts for Arata to hide behind.

"Wha-What are you?" she asked pointing her gun at the ghosts who surrounded her. She shot, and shot till sweat dripped down her face.

"A curse," he said quietly. She turned shooting again, but making no contact. Arata came from behind, twisting her arm and locking her neck in his arm. He took her gun and threw it out the window. "Don't worry. These ghosts are harmless,"  
He dragged her through them as he pushed her up to Hinata's outstretched hand. She squealed as his hand touched her face. Her face turned green as she instantly threw up.

"Disgusting," Arata said as all the ghosts escaped back into his cloak.

* * *

Shoto was standing the whole time he watched their fights. The power they held was unexplainable, maybe even impossible in the world of quirks. Worst of all, they were being treated like villains because of their quirks. Even poor Denila. From what Shoto heard, she was stable, but wouldn't be able to participate in the next stage. The blue-haired girl, paralyzing her victims had apparently created some experimental paralyzing bullets from Stain's blood. The hero licensing exam had been her lab. Thankfully, Hinata was alright and was still able to participate in the next stage.

* * *

Shiho sat next to Denila. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm sorry I let you get hurt," she said quietly. "I promised…"

Denila's bunny ears twitched.

 _A small child cried. Her ears were scarred, and a large man held her face in his hand._

" _You couldn't do one simple task, huh?!" he asked angrily, throwing her to the ground. "Stop that crying!"  
_ " _I-I- I'm sorry,"_

 _He slapped her face. "You couldn't do one job! I suppose we'll have to settle this the hard way then,"  
Denila cringed grabbing her legs and rocking back and forth. She whimpered as he raised a whip. She closed her eyes, bracing for the pain. His hand was about to swing down, when another hand stopped it._

" _What are you doing to her?" it asked. Denila opened her eyes. It was a girl in her teens with black hair._

" _Eh? HAHA! I can't believe I've found myself another pretty girl to sell!"_

 _The girl threw him to the ground over her shoulder. She bent down to the ground putting a finger in his back. Ice seeped through his skin. "You will never be able to walk again,". The man groaned as he tried to move his body, but his back seemed to be frozen in place._

 _Denila watched from behind. The girl turned. Her eyes were the color of scarlet. She picked up Denila. Her smile was brighter than any sun Denila had ever seen.  
_ " _No one will ever hurt you again," she said._

Tears slipped down Shiho's cheek.

"... smile…" Denila muttered.

Denila smiled as she put two fingers at the corners of her mouth. "Remember? Save people… with a smile,"

Shiho held back tears and smiled back. Her right eye glowed scarlet.

 _I will smile for you._


End file.
